Strawberry Oaks Academy
by Lexy Faye
Summary: This is a high-school fic, Serena has just transferred from her old school to Strawberry Oaks Academy! Filled with boys, friendship, drama, jealousy.  Who will Serena end up with?   Who will make captain?  Prom Queen?
1. Getting ready

_Mann I've got this bad cold! It really sucks! Darn kids! Darn job! Snow huh? Well, it has its pros n cons (shrug) ya know what really sounds good? A steamin cup of hot cocoa! With lil bits of marshmallows in it! M,mmm! Psh! Like y'all wanna hear bout my life! Newayz on with the story!_

_This fic is rated T+ just in case If I decide to do anything I'll be safe in doing so. I don't own Sailor Moon cuz if I did Rini would've never existed! Props out to Naoko thou! _

_( ) - if words are enclosed in this it means that the character is thinking those words. Any other Q's just ask. Enjoy!_

"Serenaaa!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled from down the stairs.

"Time to get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Serena groaned then sat up on her bed.

(ugh!) she thought (I hate getting up early!) She stretched then headed to her bathroom.

After she got out the shower she wrapped her hair in a towel, put a white robe around her body and slid into white bunny slippers.

She quickly washed her face with a flower scented bar of soap.

Next, she brushed and flossed her teeth.

She applied flower scented deodorant to her shaven pits.

Her rose petal enhanced lotion went on next.

Serena then walked out of the bathroom and into her walk in closet. She looked around.

(H,mmm?) she thought (Where did I put that…) "Oh! there it is" She changed and checked herself out in her 3-way mirror.

She had on a light white summer frock that was sprinkled with pale pink roses.

The dress stopped just underneath her knees.

She wore light pink short heels to match. (simple yet effective) she thought heading back into the bathroom.

Serena took of the towel on her head; immediately there after long blonde locks came cascading down reaching to the end of her back.

(how should I wear this?) Serena thought while brushing it repeatedly.

She parted her hair down the middle into two sections with a wide toothed comb.

Then she braided one part and did the same with the other. (Just so they don't come loose) she tied the bottoms of each part with white hair ties that adorned pink roses on them.

She pulled her bangs back behind her ears and reached into a cabinet for some makeup. (Not that I need any) Serena thought looking into the mirror.

She was a natural beauty with her heart-shaped face, big baby blue eyes, small pink lips, and what seemed endless locks of beautiful blonde hair.

Serena is about 5,5, slender but curvy where it called for.

She put on a little foundation, dusted light pink eye shadow across her eyelids, applied some white eye shadow underneath her eye brows, powdered some blush on, and finished it off with light pink gloss.

She smacked her lips thinking (not too heavy not too light but just right!) "Serena! Seriously?" she heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" she replied hastily spraying on some rose scented perfume.

She grabbed some items she might need later like, her cell phone, I-pod, pens, gum, tictacs, lipgloss, perfume, and hand lotion and stuffed them into a light pink purse.

She grabbed the purse and took to the stairs going down two at a time. She went into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"About time "diva" Serena's little brother Sammy spat at her.

Serena just stuck her tongue out at him.

She glanced at the spread on the table.

"M,mmm! Pancakes and bacon my fave!" she helped herself piling 4 hot cakes and 3 strips of bacon onto her plate.

She very quickly began scarfing it down.

"Isn't everything your favorite?" Sammy asks looking at her with disgust.

She glares at him about to reply when their parents Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino join them at the table.

"Quit it Sam!" their father tells him.

Mrs. Tsukino walks around filling up everyone's cups with either juice or coffee.

"Good morning children!" she greets cheerfully.

"Good morning mother, good morning father" Serena and Sammy say at the same time.

Mr. Tsukino looks up from his newspaper and nods his head.

Serena finishes her plate off and clears it away.

She takes a long swig of her cranberry juice and looks over at her mom.

"Oh, you guys ready to go?" Mrs. Tsukino asks clearing the table away.

"Yes ma'm." Serena replies. Sam nods his head and gets up.

Serena gives her dad a hug and a kiss and says "Bye daddy!"

"Bye sweetie" her dad responds. "Later buddy" he also says roughing Sam's hair up.

"Later" Sam replies waving. "See ya this afternoon okay hunny?" their mom says pecking their dad on the lips.

They all hop into Mrs. Tsukino's sliver Mercedes and she drives off.

Serena in the passengers seat, Sam in the back.

They soon arrive at school. Both Serena and Sam go to Strawberry Oaks Academy.

Since transferring this is their first day here.

Strawberry Oaks Academy is a private school system.

It's a link school which means grades K-12 are connected and close by. College choices are nearby also.

Sam is 12 years old and in the 7th grade so he's apart of the middle school link.

Serena is 15 yrs old and in the 10th grade so she is apart of the high school link.

They both got out the car. "Have a great first day guys!" mom smiles. "We'll see you!" Serena waves. Sam waves and mutters a bye.

"What time is it?" Serena wonders aloud. "8:30," Sam answers looking at his watch. "shi… dang!" Serena exclaims almost cursing but remembering that sam was there at the last minute.

Sam chuckles, "Aren't you like used to this? Being late and all?" "Not at this school!" Serena snaps.

The warning bell for the middle school rings. "Well, that's me I guess we start later than you guys do" Sam says snickering. He runs off and enters the building.

Serena rushed to her building growling. (stupid little kids! What goes thru peoples minds letting them start school late! They don't mind getting up early!)

Bam! Without noticing Serena collided into somebody.

_Dun Dun Dun…. H,mm? who could that be? Might not be who you think it is then again it might be. Guess, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Reviews give me inspiration and inspiration leads to me updating faster. Just a lil hint. ;)_

_I apologize for any misspelling, mispronunciations, bad grammar, ect… its just that I'm not a pro, therefore I don't have a pro editor, ya you get the idea._


	2. First day Pt 1

Guess What? Cold's over! And boy am I relieved! Presently, busy working and all.

Happy Thanksgiving Everybody! My preferred thanksgiving foods are pumpkin pie and cranberry sauce. Turkey is overly dry! Pumpkin pie is the most excellent pie there is; especially with whipped crème on top! I really fancy cranberry sauce man!

I can devour like two whole cans of that substance by itself! Anyways, I noticed that I didn't receive scores of reviews last chapter peoples! So, for each and every one of you slothful readers that solely read and move on; please read, review, then move on!

I mean like no seriously, how long does it take? A couple minutes to leave a review explaining your opinion regarding the chapter, or how ya enjoyed it.

C'mon! peeps! C'mon! I solemnly swear to update quicker!

…...*************************************************************

Sammy - yeah, yeah lady just hurry up and get on with the story!

Me - caiyate!

Sammy - Sorry, I don't speak Spanish!

Me - neither do I but everybody knows certain vocabulary

Sammy - it's not fair to generalize

Me - I ain't generalizing, simply stating facts!

Sammy - you mean your opinion?

Me - grrrr!

Serena - Sammy just chill! It's not like this story is about you anyways!

Sammy - …

Me - ooooo! Sweated!

…...*************************************************************

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon then I would've made the generals with each inner senshi, they would've got reborn again too!

Given that its not like that well, I'm sure you know the rest.

I don't own Sailor moon! All I own is the plot and any made up characters so, don't copy!

…...*************************************************************

"Ohhh!" Serena groaned touching her forehead. "Sorry" a blonde girl said dusting her clothes off. The girl had long blonde hair that reached to her back. She had light blue eyes and a big orange bow in her hair.

The bow matching her orange frock and matching orange heels.

She smiled at Serena offering her a hand up. "My name's Mina what's yours?" (She's lovely) Serena thought taking Mina's hand. "Mine's Serena, nice to meet you" Serena replied nervously. Mina studied her. (wow! she looks like me) she thought. "u,mm" Serena started, "Would you by any chance know where this class is?" Serena pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mina. "Huh?" Mina stared at the paper.

"Oh, yeah girl I have that class too!" Mina pulled Serena down the hallway. "Soo, you're new?" Mina asked glancing at Serena. Serena looked around the huge building in awe. "Wha? Oh, yeah just transferred here from Mile High Academy in Northfield" Serena continued to observe the marvelous building. The floors were covered with burgundy carpet and the walls sheer white. She saw that some lockers were light blue and some were light pink. (blue for the boys and pink for the girls) she thought. The school was rectangular shaped but inside of it was strawberry shaped, hence the name. They passed by the main office, a marble floored cafeteria, and a large window. Serena glanced at it and saw it held a garden full of strawberries. They soon arrived at a door and Mina stopped. Only then was it that Serena realized Mina had been talking. (Shoot!) she thought. Mina paused and looked at Serena "Okay?" She asked. "Okay what?" Serena asked dumbly. Mina just looked at her "You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?"

Mina places her hands on her hips. "Sorry, it's simply that I was so busy checking out your school" "It's amazing!" Serena muttered. "It is isn't it?" Mina looked around thoughtfully. Serena rolled her eyes. "But, anyhow I was saying that you could come hang with me and my gang during lunch if ya wanted." Mina didn't wait for a response she immediately continued. "Trust! You do not want to not have a place to sit, or worse!" "Have to sit with … The classroom door suddenly swung open. "Lovechild!" the teacher exclaimed "How nice of you to entertain us with your gossip!" The class snickered. Mina huffed and took a seat.

"and who might you be?" the teacher asked studying Serena.

"Hi! I'm Serena Tsukino, the new student" Serena declares smiling.

"Oh, yes Miss Tsukino" the teacher says nodding his head. "We've been expecting you for quite some time now" "How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence!" "please take a seat" Serena blushed walking quickly to an empty seat and sitting down. "Don't worry" Mina whispered as Serena walked by. "He's always like that, you'll get used to it!"

"Okay class…." the teacher started. Serena glanced around at everybody. Mina was reapplying some lip-gloss. To her right sat a blue haired girl who had glasses and was taking notes, while nibbling on a pencil eraser. To her left sat a freckled face boy, that wore huge glasses. In front of her sat a girl with short brown hair, whose head was glued to the desk. She hadn't checked who was behind her and would figure that out later. She opened up her pink notebook and began scribbling some things down. *Ring!* *Ring!* the bell rang and the students got up and exited the classroom. As soon as Serena walked out Mina hooked her arm with hers. "Hey, let me see your schedule again so we can compare." Mina said. They both brought their schedules out scanning one another's. Mina - homeroom 101, French, gym, English, lunch, math, history, science, art. Serena - homeroom 101, French, cooking, English, lunch, Japanese, math, science , gym. "Cool!" Mina exclaimed

"We have three classes together!" "Homeroom, French, and English!" "Yup!" Serena responded. (at least I have somebody I know in those classes and at lunch) she thought. In French class, the tables were round and in different groups. Mina introduced Serena to the teacher and then led Serena over to her table. Serena sat down across from Mina, noticing two other chairs there. A sliver haired boy with blue-ish sliver-ish eyes entered the class. "Hey, Monty over here!" Mina called. He noticed them and came over taking a seat beside Mina. They gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I Want you to meet Serena over here" Mina said pointing in Serena's direction. He looked at Serena.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Mina said admiring her good taste in friends. (that'd be an understatement) he thought taking hold of Serena's hand. He bent over it kissing it. "The name's Diamond. Diamond Monty It's a real pleasure!" Serena blushed prettily. (my gosh he's so very pretty! In a manly way of course!) "Serena" she stated fumbling "I feel the same"

(In French) "Okay Okay boys and girls settle down now!" the teacher started raising her hands. As you know we'll be going to France in about 2 months so, we truly need to improve our vocabulary and grammar…" "Whaa? France?" Serena exclaimed tuning all else out. "Really?" "Yeaahh" Mina replied a dreamy look on her face. "Think of all the wonderful things to see!" Serena exclaimed. "and all the wonderful boys to meet…" Mina said still in her daze. "Hush!" the girl sitting next to Serena exclaimed. Serena looked over at her. She was a light brown skinned girl with green eyes and curly hair. "Some of us are trying to listen" she said pointing at diamond. Serena blushed. "oh, I'm s-sorry" Diamond shook his head "It's alright" then he went back to paying attention. The girl next to Serena smirked "My names Roxie by the way" Mina glared daggers at the girl. Serena raised an eyebrow. "Serena" she replied. As soon as class was over Mina took Serena's arm whispering in her ear.

"Don't mind Roxie, she's just the jealous type" "huh?" Serena asked dumbfounded. "never mind" Mina waved dismissively. (she's definitely got to learn the ropes) she thought sighing. "What?" Serena asked again bewildered. "Nothing" Mina replied " guess we part ways here"

She stopped short of a class with aromas coming out of it. Serena's mouth started to water. "This is the cooking class" Mina explained. "Just wait for me after class is out since we both have English, toodles!" Mina says walking off. Serena enters the class to find four adequate sized kitchens in the four corners of the room and a couple of rectangular tables in the center. "Good morning!" the teacher exclaims flashing a smile.

"Hey!" Serena responds introducing herself. She takes a seat next to a tall girl with green eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "This class any fun?" Serena asked her. The girl looked at Serena weirdly, then shrugged her shoulders. (She's actually talking to me? Well, it must be cuz she's new) (She'll get the memo eventually) the girl thought. Serena saw that the other tables were full and that the table she was at consisted of only her and the girl. Raising an eyebrow she shrugged it off. "Alright guys into your kitchens! Let's get started!" The teacher said. "Miss Kino, I trust that you'll be able to show Miss Tsukino the ropes?" The girl nodded getting up and walking to a kitchen. Serena followed. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "Lita" the girl replied. "Lita Kino" Noticing her attire Serena said "I take it your favorite colors green?" Lita nodded rolling her eyes.

(this is gonna be one long period) she thought.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

Lita growled "Serena What the hell!" Lita looked at the mess.

Dough was everywhere, batter dripping from the countertops, unknown liquid substance on the floor, and she had just burnt the turnovers!

"Look It's quite obvious that you've never cooked a day in your life!" Lita snapped. "But, at least you should know when to stop!" Serena stopped stirring the flour and looked up. "and what are stirring up flour for might I ask?" "Well," Serena started, walking over to Lita a bit. "uh whoa!" Suddenly she tripped on the liquid substance that was on the floor and spilt the flour all over Lita. As if on queue the class burst into laughter.

Serena bowed deeply "I'm soo sorry Kino Chan!" Lita's eye began twitching. "Sorry? Why yes you are sorry!" Lita exclaimed picking up some powdered dough and throwing it at Serena. Serena lifted her head up and smack! It hit her right in the face. It fell to the floor with a plop! Serena had shock etched into her features. "mmphf!" Lita covered her mouth. When she saw the shock on Serena's face she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You Ha! You should see Ha!

You should see the look on your ha! Your face! Ha aha ha ha ha!

Serena turned tomato red as she heard the class watching the entire seen laughing as well. (Why I never!) she thought. Serena frowned then took some dough dunking it into powder and chucked it at Lita who was too busy laughing to notice. Smack! It hit Lita on her cheek. She stopped laughing and looked up. A mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're going down" she said pointing to the ground. Serena gulped.

And thus horseplay ensued. It was an all out food fight for Serena and Lita. Well, at least a fight of whatever they could find in the kitchen.

The teacher walked in seeing all this and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Miss Kino and Miss Tsukino stop this foolishness right now!" Serena and Lita stopped looking up. "To the office now!" the teacher scolded pointing towards the door. "Miss Tsukino that's hardly the right way to start off on your 1st day!" "and Miss Kino I expect soo much better from you!"

The girls walked out of class with their heads down. (Damn!) thought Lita. (I've already had enough trouble!) She looked over at Serena to see her giggling nonstop. "What's so funny?" "Well, you should've seen **the look on your face**!" Serena said mocking her. "When the teacher said she expected sooooo much more from you!" The giggles continue. "Shut it!" Lita said angrily. "Unlike you miss picture perfect, I don't need anymore trouble!" Serena stopped laughing "Say what? Who ya calling perfect? I'm far from it believe me!" Serena exclaimed.

…...*************************************************************

Yeah, I'm going to stop there. I'm a lil tired of writing and I wrote a lot even if it doesn't look like it on the site. Trust! On Microsoft word, it's a lot! Lol! Anyways, review to get a lil insight on Serena's previous life. Serena a bad girl? No way right? Guess you'll just have to find out in chp. 3! See ya then!

Girls and boys say goodbye.

…...

(To readers) I'm sorry I don't think I said it right.

GIRLS AND BOYS SAY GOODBYE NOW!

(in a whisper) or else I'll think about making one of you in the story disappear! I have no problem making my genre a tragedy instead!

sweat drops

Serena - laughs nervously "Buh bye now!" waves

Mina - reapplying her eye-shadow "See ya!" looks up winks and goes back to her makeup

Lita - bye

Diamond - charming smile. princely wave

Sammy - nods head

Me - alrighty then! Ta Ta!

and Since it's the holiday season I'm hoping that you'll be mighty generous and review! Besides, I was more then generous with this chapter and updated it rather quickly.

So, please please be thankful for my story and exude your appreciation by reviewing! It is thanksgiving/Christmas season after all!

Give thanks and I'll return tha favor by updating faster, replying back, and I just might mention you in my story!

Sammy - oh wow you're really doing something!

Me - Sammy can it! Or I'll make you go through this whole story without….

Sam - without what? An older sister! Go ahead you'll be doing me a favor! (laughs)

Me - nooo…. without a girlfriend!

Sam - …...


End file.
